Dos príncipes Una princesa
by Angelique-Neige
Summary: [One-Shot] Bel peinaba el negro y rizado cabello de Pantera, colocándole un fleco idéntico al suyo… y la corona que le perteneció a Rasiel. BelphegorxPantera


**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Dos príncipes. Una princesa**

Sentados sobre un gran sofá de terciopelo carmesí, dos hermanos observaban sin emoción a sus padres hablando de tonterías, de amigos lejanos, de visitas sin importancia… de cosas aburridas, ¿Por qué un príncipe debía detenerse a pensar en tales cosas? Un príncipe solo debería preocuparse de sí mismo, eso pensaron ambos niños.

Sus rubias cabelleras se mecían de un lado a otro, la madre de ambos niños no dejaba de maquillarse frente a los distintos espejos de la gran sala, gritando a los cuatro vientos si había algo extraño en su vestimenta, en su peinado… vamos, cosas que a los pequeños no les interesaba. Pero su madre, su molesta madre, tan frívola y superficial con su apariencia, se desmaquillaba y cambiaba la joyería cada tres minutos… realmente una mujer molesta, pensaron esta vez los menores.

La vista de ambos se posó en la gran puerta que se abría de par en par, dejando entrar a su también molesto padre siendo acompañado por otro hombre y una diminuta figura… pequeña y grácil… como una princesa.

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta su madre, solo para saludar a los recién llegados… pero los ojos de Rasiel y Belphegor solamente se fijaron en los fríos ojos magenta de la niña.

-Siel, Bel, sean amables con la pequeña Pantera- dijo su molesta madre en un tono chillón… estaban dispuestos a cortarle la garganta de no ser por sus invitados.

* * *

Sentados sobre un gran sofá de terciopelo carmesí, dos hermanos y una pequeña observaban sin emoción el suelo, sus padres les abandonaron para hablar de negocios, y la madre de los gemelos les sugirió jugar con la niña sin hacer mucho escándalo. Rasiel fue el primero en hacer su movimiento, bajando del sofá y arrodillándose frente a la pelinegra, quien parecía más una hermosa muñeca de porcelana ante su vestimenta victoriana.

-Es un honor para mí, príncipe Rasiel, recibir a tan linda señorita- dijo cortés, queriendo sonar como un galante caballero. Pero la risa de Belphegor no se hizo esperar, resonando por la sala, burlándose de su gemelo mayor.

-Yo, el príncipe Belphegor, he quedado encantado ante la visita de tan bella princesa- dijo el segundo, imitando a su hermano y tomando la pequeña mano de la menor, depositando un leve beso sobre el dorso –la princesa debería pensar lo mismo- dijo engreído.

Ella solo se limitó a escuchar y mirar, ambos hermanos parecían pelear, tomando sus manos y besándolas sin siquiera pedir permiso, molestándola, ¿Acaso ella era un premio por el cual los gemelos deberían discutir? No, la pelinegra no era una muñeca.

-Molesto- susurró leve, posando su mirada magenta en ambos –Pantera no quiere… a ninguno de los dos- volvió a susurrar, notando los rostros asombrados de los niños, alejando las manos de ellos –no me interesa si son príncipes… Pantera no necesita de un rey para ser feliz- bajó del sofá ante la mirada atónita pero imperceptible de los rubios, retirándose del lugar.

Belphegor y Rasiel sonrieron, empezando a picarse las mejillas el uno al otro con fuerza… una batalla por esa princesa… realmente valía la pena.

* * *

Sentada en una pequeña banca, Pantera leía un libro, ignorando la pelea que se llevaba acabo en el patio y que los gemelos iniciaron hace unas cuántas horas en la sala. Antes se encajaban los dedos en las mejillas, pero ahora… se lanzaban piedras, cada vez más grandes que las anteriores. Su vista se apartó de las viejas hojas, solo para notar las rubias cabezas cubiertas de sangre, ¿Los príncipes peleaban por ella? ¿Se matarían por ella? Y una tétrica sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Aquello ahora era un espectáculo ante sus ojos, niños derramando sangre solo para ella, niños dando su vida solo por ella, ¿Podría ser acaso más feliz? Su sonrisa se ensanchaba ante cada nuevo golpe… y ninguno lloraba. Parecían sonreír, reír con la idea de matar a su gemelo… y ambos pensaron que las piedras no eran suficiente.

Gran espectáculo presenciaba ahora la niña, cuchillos volar de un lado a otro, encajándose sin piedad en los pequeños cuerpos, corte tras corte, sangre bañando los suelos… y los padres sin idea de nada. No parecía haber ganador, pero Siel, el mayor, era más habilidoso que Bel. Rasiel aprovechaba las caídas de su hermano al resbalar con su propia sangre, y anteriormente se aprovechó de lanzarle varias piedras pequeñas mientras Bel aún sostenía una grande.

-Patético- pensó el mayor, era estúpido que el menor siguiera luchando aún viendo la diferencia de habilidades. Siel era más listo, más fuerte, más inteligente… más hábil. Heredó todas las cosas que un verdadero príncipe debería poseer, y Bel… solo se quedó con el lado más lamentable, Bel heredó las cualidades del típico hermano estúpido de un rey. –Ríndete, Belphegor, el único genio aquí soy yo, el único que se convertirá en rey soy yo… y solo yo me casaré con Pantera.

-Ushishishi, estúpido hermano mayor, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba… Pantera elegirá al más apto- ladeó la cabeza, mirando a la pelinegra de reojo, no podía seguir alargando esa batalla por más tiempo, esa princesa merecía lo mejor… y un príncipe sangriento era más adecuado. –Ah, pero quizá tengas razón, Siel, mis habilidades no parecen ser suficiente.

-¿Lo estás entendiendo? Me parece perfecto- El mayor de los gemelos se acercó a la niña, sentándose a su lado cual ganador, aún bañado en su propia sangre.

Belphegor se retiró, y regresó a los pocos minutos con una bandeja plateada y lo que parecía ser un exquisito juego de té en porcelana. Tres tazas, para tres niños… y Pantera sabía que Bel se traía algo entre manos, ¿Por qué ser amable justo ahora? No lo probaría, el té era peligroso.

* * *

Bel reía victorioso mientras el mayor se removía en el suelo, gritando y gimiendo, sintiendo como si su estómago estuviera a punto de estallar. Convulsiones atacaron al pequeño ser, Belphegor había echado algo a su té, quizá medicinas para dormir, medicinas para la presión, medicinas de todo tipo que al combinarse solo le ocasionarían una sobredosis… y la muerte.

Y él, Bel, peinaba el negro y rizado cabello de Pantera, colocándole un fleco idéntico al suyo… y la corona que le perteneció a Rasiel. Sus manos cubiertas en sangre tomaron las contrarias, acercándolas a su sonriente y tétrico rostro, besándolas con fina delicadeza.

Se alejó de ella, sacando nuevos cuchillos de entre sus ropas, divertido. Dio una última mirada a Pantera y salió de la gran sala… caminando hasta el despacho de su padre.

* * *

Sentados sobre un gran sofá de terciopelo carmesí, un príncipe y una princesa observaban sonrientes el suelo… cubierto de sangre y cuerpos mutilados. Belphegor apretó la mano de Pantera, y con sus ropas bañadas en brillante líquido rojizo, salieron del lugar.

-Primero enterraremos a Siel, después te enseñaré a lanzar cuchillos.

-Prefiero usar… rehiletes.

-Ushishishi, me gusta la idea.


End file.
